Tragedia en la Pizzería de Freddy's
by TimeyTunes18
Summary: Samanta y Alexia están en necesidad de un empleo, pero qué mejor empleo que de guardia de seguridad de La Pizzería de Freddy Faz Fazbear? allá Alexia se encontrará con un viejo amigo y las dos amigas pasarán el horror de sus vidas. (Posible secuela cuando salga FNAF 2) T por algunas descripciones de gore leve.


**Eran pasado de las seis de la tarde, dos amigas trotaban en busca de empleo, sin descanso... Cansadas de pasar todo el día averiguando trabajos por toda la ciudad, que las dos iban a rendirse.**

**Un periódico volaba libremente y cayó en la cara de una de las dos**

**-A-Ack! Q-Quítamelo!-**

**La amiga lo tomó enseguida y ojeó, mirando confusamente a un anuncio**

**-Alexia, mira esto.- le señaló su amiga **

**-''Ayudante solicitado, La Pizzería de Freddy Fazbears... Pizzería familiar en busca de guardia de seguridad para trabajar de 12 de la mañana a 6 de la mañana. No nos hacemos responsables por daños o desmembramiento... 120 dólares a la semana, llamar al 1-800-Faz-Fazbears...''-**

**La chica del periódico quedó congelada, y miró a su amiga.**

**-Esto es lo que necesito! Es lo que necesitamos!- exclamó Alexia, saltando**

**-Estás loca, chica! No voy a tomar eso!- **

**-Vamos, Sam! 120 dólares!- **

**-No, Alexia... Ve tú si quieres, eso de ''No nos hacemos responsables por daños o desmembramiento'' me suena a peligro.-**

**-Amo el peligro, Sam...-**

**-Alexia, no voy a tomar ese empleo, y tú no deberías tomarlo.- **

**Alexia sacó su celular y marcó el número del anuncio del periódico.**

_**-''Aló?''-**_

**_-''Hola! Mi nombre es Alexia Heatherfield, y quiero tomar el empleo de seguridad con mi amiga, Samanta Alvarez.''-_**

**_-''Oh, Ok! Alexia Heatherfield y Samanta Alvarez?''-_**

**_-''Sí.''-_**

**_-Ah, Bienvenidas entonces... su turno empieza a las 12 A.M. ... buena suerte.''-_**

**Alexia colgó y miró a Sam, quien estaba enojada**

**-Alex, dame el teléfono y llamaré para renunciar...-**

**-No, no lo harás y todo va a estar bien!-**

**-Alexia, si no salgo viva de esta... juro que mi espíritu te va a perseguir!-**

**-Vas a salir viva, Sam. Te lo juro, y sabes que nunca rompo un juramento.-**

**-Como harás para protegernos?-**

**-Tengo mis trucos, Sam.-**

**Las dos amigas caminaron y llegaron al lugar, que gracias al propietario, obtuvieron la dirección.**

**-Es este lugar?-**

**-Si, así lo dijo el propietario.-**

**El lugar constaba de un regular edificio, sin segundo piso, se veía muy abandonado, con luces que no encendían y un cartel grande que decía ''Pizzería de Freddy Faz Fazbear'', las ventanas estaban cerradas y estaban rajadas. No se podía hablar de las paredes por fuera, estaban oscuras y parecía que el moho se había apoderado de aquellos.**

**Allí no terminaba la descripción del lugar, no para Alexia... ese era el lugar perfecto para investigar sucesos paranormales.**

**-Yo digo que hay que quedarnos y que nos despidan...-**

**-Y yo digo que entr-**

**Al fondo se escuchó un sonido de motores, como si algo estuviera apareciendo allí, Alexia suspiró y se tapó el rostro con las manos.**

**-Qu-Qué es eso, Alex?-**

**-Es él, cada vez que ese hombre aparece... BANG! problemas.-**

**Sam vio que había un callejón, así que miró y vio una caja azul apareciendo, ella no lo podía creer!**

**-Au-Eh... Qu-Qué?! p-pero eso no-! no debería-! qué es todo esto, Alexia? es alguna broma de mal gusto? porque si sé que es una, vas a vértelas!- **

**-Sam! yo estoy acá! no me he movido ni un centímetro!- **

**Alexia fue a ojear el callejón, Sam ya estaba caminando hacía la caja azul.**

**Sam llegó y rozó la puerta, que se sentía era de madera. Le hecho un buen ojo y luego ésta se abrió, revelando un hombre bien vestido, con cabello marrón despeinado, ojos marrón.**

**-Oh, Hola a ti!- le hombre saludó a Sam y ella solo podía mirar y decir nada por su estado de shock**

**-Alexia! Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí!- dijo el hombre, sonriendo alegremente**

**-Hola a ti también, Doc...- **

**Alexia desvió la mirada, tratando de ignorar al hombre, y un silencio cayó entre los tres.**

**-Alexia, por qué resentida con él? quién es él? qué te ha hecho que piensas es imperdonable?-**

**Sam se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de Alexia, le señaló mirar al hombre y ella lo hizo.**

**-Fue un accidente!-**

**-Accidentes siempre pasan contigo!-**

**-Él sigue vivo!-**

**-Tuve que borrar su memoria por su seguridad!-**

**De nuevo había llegado el silencio...**

**-Alexia...-**

**-Qué, Sam?!-**

**-De quién están hablando?-**

**-De Kevin...-**

**-Espera... qué?! le-le borraste la memoria!?-**

**-Casi muere! no quiero a un hermano sufriendo así... tuve que hacerlo por su bien.-**

**-Olvídalo... será mejor que vaya adentro y busque otras... aventuras.-**

**El hombre se sintió muy mal por lo que había pasado y caminó despacio hacia la caja azul**

**-E-Espera! no te vayas...- **

**El hombre se dio la vuelta y vio a Sam, con tristeza**

**-Qué tal si tratamos de olvidarlo todo y comenzar una nueva amistad?-**

**-Es imposible convencer a Alexia de algo así.-**

**-Yo puedo.-**

**-Suerte...-**

**-Alexia, comprendo que estés enojada con él... cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-**

**-Solo El Doctor.-**

**-Con El Doc-... espera... Doctor qué?-**

**-Solo el Doctor...-**

**-El Doctor y... él que le hizo a Kevin?-**

**-El muy tonto nos llevó a una nebulosa sin decirnos y Kevin se emocionó de ver la tierra de nuevo que abrió las puertas y casi se va flotando al espacio...-**

**-Se ve algo malo, no tanto...-**

**-Una lluvia de meteoritos iba pasando, Sam.-**

**-P-Pero estoy segura de que él lo salvó porque sigue vivo!-**

**-Sí, Alexia... yo no dejaría que tú o tus amigos o tu hermano murieran! Es mi deber protegerlos, eso es lo que no te dije pero te demostré con eso!-**

**Alexia miró del piso al hombre, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, el hombre supo que ya estaba perdonado.**

**-Está bien, acepto tu disculpa, Doctor...-**

**Los dos se dieron un abrazo y sonrieron.**

**-Alex, el reloj va a dar las 12. Tenemos que entrar en nuestro turno, ya que fue tu idea.-**

**-Adónde van?-**

**-A nuestro trabajo nuevo.-**

**-Al edificio que se está cayendo a pedazos y parece paranormal para Alexia.-**

**-El de al lado?- **

**-Sí, Doc. Nos vemos!-**

**-Eh, puedo ir con ustedes? no tengo nada más que viajar, pero... como me encuentro aquí... ya sabes.-**

**-Está bien, Doc. Pero vamos rápido, eh?-**

**Los tres se apresuraron a salir del callejón y se dirigieron a la pizzería.**

**-Este lugar se ve abandonado...-**

**-Pero no lo está, solo es un lugar paranormal.- **

**Alexia entró al edificio, Sam y el Doctor detrás de ella.**

_**-Heh...Heh...-**_

**-Qué fue eso?-**

**-Lo escuché también, Sam...-**

**-Doctor, dices que salvaste a Kevin?-**

**-Sí, por qué?-**

**-Sálvanos, por favor!-**

**-Shh, Sam!-**

_**-Heh...Heh...-**_

**-Alexia, Sam... corran! yo las cubro!-**

**Alexia y Sam corrieron entre los pasillos, hasta encontrar una oficina con cámaras. **

**-Mira, Alex! hay algo detrás de tu amigo!-**

**Alexia fue donde estaba Sam, ojeando las cámaras, y estaba en shock...**

**-No... Doctor!-**

**Alexia corrió de regreso a ayudarle al Doctor, quien luchaba por ver quién o quiénes estaban allí.**

**Sam no sabía que hacer, estaba sola en la oficina, sumida en la oscuridad y con solo un par de luces iluminando la habitación...**

**Alexia vio que había una especie de oso detrás de su amigo, ella estaba asustada, pero no dejó que eso la dominara.**

**La chica corrió y desprendió hielo de su mano, directamente hacía el oso.**

**-Toma hielo, oso deforme!-**

**El Doctor escuchó a Alexia y se hizo a un lado, el hielo dándole en el blanco al oso**

**-Eh!-**

**El oso quedó congelado, y el Doctor sorprendido**

**-A-Alexia... muchas gracias!-**

**-Regresemos, no creo que encontremos la salida si hay más de ellos.-**

**Alexia y el Doctor corrieron por los pasillos del lugar, y encontraron la oficina.**

**-Sam!-**

**No había nadie...**

**-S-Sam...?-**

**-Sam! p-por favor! responde!-**

**Alexia pateó una silla y luego revisó las cámaras, viendo que su amiga estaba en una sala en que una puerta llevaba a solo los empleados a algún lugar, con una especie de zorro con un parche de pirata...**

**-Sam... por qué te hice venir aquí?-**

**-Ahora me entiendes, verdad?-**

**-Sí...-**

**-Como sacaste hielo de tus manos?- **

**-Ahora no, Doctor. Iremos por Sam y nos largamos de aquí.-**

**Alexia iba saliendo de la oficina cuando el Doctor la detuvo**

**-Qué pasa?-**

**-Hay un tipo hablando por el teléfono...-**

**~Luego de cinco minutos de que ese tipo hablará (no podía traducir todo eso del primer día que dijo Phone Guy aún si sé inglés me tomaría una hora o más) sobre el lugar~**

**Alexia y el doctor salieron de la oficina, caminando con cuidado entre los pasillos, en busca del lugar en donde estaba Sam.**

**-Así que... estamos combatiendo contra un zorro, una gallina, un oso y un conejo?-**

**-Exacto! Bonnie el conejo, Freddy el oso, Chica la gallina y Foxy el zorro... Animatrónicos que se mueven en la noche, te matan si te atrapan...-**

**-Perturbador...-**

**-Phone Guy dijo que iban a intentar meterte en una especie de traje...-**

**-Qué bien?-**

**-Y en el proceso pueden matarte.-**

**-Mejor nos damos prisa para salvar a Sam.-**

**Los dos encontraron la habitación, pero le echaron solo un vistazo ya que estaban todos los animatrónicos mencionados**

**En voz baja decidieron discutir un plan de acción rápida...**

**-Qué haremos, Alex?-**

**-Tú y Sam, váyanse lo más rápido posible.-**

**-Y qué hay de ti? No te vayas a hacer la heroína, eh?-**

**-Solo les haré una distracción, luego iré detrás de ustedes.-**

**-Bien, pero no mueras, si?-**

**-No con el truco que siempre llevo conmigo.-**

**Silencio... incómodo y perturbador silencio...**

**-¡A ver muñecos, la fiesta se acabó!-**

**Alexia desprendió más hielo hacía los cuatro individuos, dejándolos congelados...**

**-Alexia! Doctor! m-me alegro m-mucho verlos...-**

**Sam abrazó con fuerza a Alexia y al Doctor.**

**-Sam, escúchame... necesitas irte con él. Yo me quedó para el turno, sí?-**

**-N-no... sabes que este lugar es más que peligroso!-**

**-Llévatela, y no la dejes ir hasta que sean más de las 6 A.M. .-**

**El hombre jaló a Sam y corrió entre los oscuros pasillos**

**-Qué la fiesta empiece...-**

**Algunos de los aterradores muñecos ya se estaban descongelando, Alexia se preparó para lo siguiente.**

**En la pared había un reloj que mostraba eran las 3 A.M. ...**

_**-''Ojalá pueda sobrevivir tres horas más...''-**_

**Los cuatro se fueron acercando a Alexia, ella corrió por los pasillos, escuchaba los pasos rápidos de alguna de los muñecos acercándose, miró hacía atrás y vio que era Foxy.**

**Apresuró sus pasos y llegó nuevamente a la oficina, cerrando la puerta y viendo que la batería en la estantería de las cámaras estaba en 50% **

_***BANG* *BANG***_

**Alexia miró hacía la otra puerta y encendió la luz, allí parada estaba Chica. **

**-Oh, no! tú no!-**

**Corrió y cerró la puerta, luego que los golpes cesaron ella abrió la puerta y empezó a monitorear todo el edificio, a iluminar el pasillo y si se veía a uno de ellos, cerraba instantáneamente la puerta, esperaba a que se hayan o hubiese ido y la volvía a abrir.**

**Su mirada se centró en el reloj... 5 A.M.**

**Chequeó la batería... 10%**

**-Oh no...-**

**~Mientras con Sam y el Doctor~ ~Después de haber sido arrastrada hasta la salida~**

**-No puedo creerlo! Tú estabas allí y estuviste de acuerdo?!-**

**-Ella iba a insistir! No se puede hacer nada más, solo que esperar a que esté sana y salva.-**

**-A las 6 A.M. ...-**

**-Eso sería en tres horas.-**

**-¡Tres horas! Ella no lo logrará, Doctor!-**

**-No viste como desprendió hielo? si puede hacer eso, puede sobrevivir a un lugar como este!-**

**-Desprendió h-hielo? de dónde lo sacó?!-**

**-Sam, ella estaba apresura y no me lo quiso contar... y, si me permites decirlo, necesitas descansar.-**

**-*bostezo* t-tal vez, pero no puedo.-**

**El hombre se sentó en el suelo del callejón, contra la puerta de la caja azul y le señaló a Sam que se acostará.**

**-Estoy demasiado alterada como para dormir, sabes?-**

**-No te preocupes, ella va a salir viva.-**

**-Cómo puedes confiar en que eso pasará?-**

**-Porque ella me ha salvado la vida más de dos veces, y estoy agradecido por eso.-**

**-Y tu le has salvado la vida?-**

**-Sí, como unas tres o cuatro veces.-**

**-Vaya...-**

_**-''Mejor no pregunto de qué o quién, porque eso no ayudará a quitarme este lugar de la cabeza.''-**_

**Pensó Sam, mirando al suelo, luego ocurriéndosele preguntar sobre la historia del edificio...**

**-Cambiando el tema, no encontraste algo que evidenciara el lugar estaba cerrado?-**

**-Sí, un tipo en el teléfono dijo que había cuatro muñecos llamados: Foxy el zorro, Chica la gallina, Bonnie el conejo y Freddy el oso.-**

**-Qué más?-**

**-El lugar fue cerrado por un incidente llamado ''La mordida del 87'' y se cree que fue por culpa de Foxy el zorro.-**

**-Qué habrá pasado allí?-**

**-Por como dijo eso, se ve que fue lo suficientemente peligroso y malo como para cerrar el lugar.-**

**~Mientras con Alexia~ ~Después de las 4 A.M.~**

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

**-Ehh... N-no hay nadie en casa!-**

**Alexia veía frenéticamente que la batería iba a agotarse... y si eso pasaba, estaba condenada y posiblemente iba a morir.**

**-5%... 5%! Lo l-lamento m-m-mucho... Sam...-**

**Alexia cayó al piso y se echó a llorar amargamente...**

**-L-lo lamento t-tanto, Sam... Doctor...-**

**Ella desbloqueó la puerta y vivió los que ella consideraba, últimos momentos de estar viva...**

**-Tal vez mi reloj se le acababa la arena... supongo que es el fin, no?-**

**Vio el reloj y faltaban dos minutos para las 6 A.M. **

**-2 minutos, jamás lo lograré! Solo tengo segundos de batería...-**

**Alexia cerró los ojos y esperó a su destino final, viendo que toda su vida estaba al frente en solo recuerdos...**

_**-''Bienvenida a casa!''-**_

_**-''Feliz cumpleaños, hermano!''-**_

_**-''Gracias, Alexia!''-**_

**De repente se escuchó un sonido que sacó a Alexia de sus recuerdos...**

***Hum***

**Todo estaba completamente oscuro, el abanico que estaba en el estante con las cámaras dejó de funcionar, las puertas y las luces igual, parecía como si la oscuridad hubiese tratado de comer a Alexia**

_**-Dum... Dum... Da... Dum...-**_

_**-Heh... Heh...-**_

**Escuchó como los animatrónicos se acercaban a ella, y ella no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera teniendo otros poderes...**

_**-Acabemos c-con e-esto...-**_

***Ding* *Dong* *Ding* *Dong***

**Alexia hizo su último intento en mirar al reloj... 6 A.M. ...**

**Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y vio como su mundo daba vueltas, hasta desvanecerse en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, alrededor de Foxy, Chica, Bonnie y Freddy...**

**~Mientras tanto con Sam y el Doctor~ ~6 A.M.~**

**-Alexia debería salir ya... no lo cree, Doctor?-**

**-Dale su tiempo, yo sé que ella puede.-**

**Esperaron 5 minutos... **

**Luego 10 minutos... **

**Otros 15 minutos más...**

**después de 20 minutos, Sam se desesperó y trató de entrar, pero fue detenida por el hombre, que llevaba una mirada seria y fría.**

**-Suéltame, voy a entrar!-**

**-No puedo dejarte entrar, y qué si uno de ellos te mata?-**

**-Yo lo mato primero.-**

**El hombre la miró como si su rostro dijera ''Enserio...?''**

**-Por favor!-**

**El hombre se frotó el rostro con sus manos y la miró, y asentó con la cabeza.**

**-Vamos rápido a la oficina!-**

**El Doctor tomó la mano de Sam y corrió por todo el edificio, deteniéndose en la oficina que tenía cámaras**

**Los dos entraron y vieron a los animatrónicos en un círculo, se miraron los dos, pálidos y aterrados.**

**-Alexia!-**

**Sam, del enojo grande que llevaba, pateó fuertemente a los cuatro animatrónicos y los dejó a un lado, y se arrodilló ante el desmayado y pálido cuerpo de Alexia.**

**-D-Doctor, d-dime que ella va-va a estar bien... p-por f-favor...- **

**El Doctor no pudo decir nada, puesto que se arrodilló y trató de sentir su pulso... **

**Sam abrazó fuertemente y sollozó en el hombro de El Doctor, el la abrazó de regreso y no la soltó, puesto que ella estaba en shock y asustada**

**Alexia estaba tirada, con rasguños de los cuales algunos estaban llenos de sangre, una cortada que atravesaba levemente su ojo, el collar que siempre llevaba estaba en sus manos, cubiertas con pintas pequeñas de sangre, su camisa se veía rasguñada al igual se sus pantalones, uno de sus zapatos estaba del otro lado de la habitación**

**-P-Por qué... Alexia...?-**

* * *

Hola a los lectores! ya sé que me dirán ''Oye esto me parece una novela más que una interpretación del juego!'' o ''WTF! qué tiene que ver Doctor Who en esto?'' Pues yo quise ponerlo para ver si salía un poco más interesante, y si preguntan sobre los 'poderes' de Alexia, son kinesis... no hablaré mucho de eso, más voy por Samanta! Ella es la interpretación de una amiga, que le pregunté y dijo que sí y aquí está. Me tomó dos días y pensaba en agregar más cosas pero así veo que está bien. No verán la segunda parte hasta que salga la secuela de Five nights at Freddy's (Gran reopening 2015) He jugado ya el juego y se podría decir que es bastante bueno, con cuatro muñecos tratando de matarte y eso... esta es solo una noche porque si escribía las otras cuatro me iba a demorar más, y eso no lo quería. No les diré que le va a pasar, ya me cansé del mismo drama de: Está en problemas y sale viva hasta las 6 A.M. , esto va diferente, eh?

No les diré si Alexia está o no viva, eso les dejará con la intriga si les gustó o no, si te gustó le puedes dar favorito y si quieres seguirme puedes hacerlo!

No voy a hacer spoilers de esto, lo único que diré es que voy por la secuela después que juegue FNAF 2, y no quise traducir por lo largo que era el mensaje de Phone guy, hablo inglés pero se me hizo casi imposible de traducir eso al español! ni que fuera el traductor Google!

Chaito! Que tengan buenos días, tardes, noches, o madrugada! (PD: FNAF no me pertenece porque es de un tal Scott Cawthon, mucho menos el personaje ''Doctor'' porque es de BBC, y Alexia con Kevin me pertenecen, a excepción de Sam que es de mi amiga.)


End file.
